newfound light
by luvsme11
Summary: Edward Cullen has been blind ever since he can remember, he isnt close to many people and keeps to himself. the small town where he lives gose into an uproar when a new girl moves there, but shes not that special...right? : LUVS
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone, i had to go to the ER last night and their was this old woman in there and she was blind, my mom wasnt aloud to come in with me so i was by myself, and slightly nevouse waiting for the doctor. i sat by her and we started talking, it made me think about alot of things. so i just felt like i had to write this story, i hope you enjoy. :)**

**LUVS**

* * *

In my life I have never been close to many people.

Tons of people do nothing but make fun of me or try and take advantage.

In a world of darkness, its extreamly hard to feel as if you can truly trust someone, or even have much faith in them.

Ok Im done sounding completely criptic, somethings about me? Hmm...

Well...

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen, Im seventeen years old. I live in a small town called Forks in Washington state, its a small town where everyone knows everyone elses buissness, which is rather annoying. I have bronze hair that is always messy and stiking green eyes, or at least that is what I have been told. When I was only three I was adopted by my parents Carisle and Esme Cullen, I didnt know my real parents, they died when I was only a few months old.

Like I said before, there are very few people that I trust, them being Carisle and Esme, my adopted sister Alice (really Carisle and Esmes daughter) and my adopeted brother Emmett (adopted). Outside of my family theres Rosalie and Jasper Hale, who have dated my siblings for quite sometime and have always been close family freinds. Thats about it except for the only two freinds I have that arnt so closely related, Ben and Angela from school, they are both truly kind people and I enjoy thier company.

There is nothing truly special about me.

I enjoy playing the piano, I have a passion for music, and surprisemly I like to cook.

Well... I guess there is one thing about me that is rather...umm..different.

Im blind.

I wasnt born this way though, when my parents died i was with them and it had changed my life in more ways than most people can imagin.

My father worked at a factory and my mother would bring him his lunch everyday aparantly. One day she took along her fourteen month old baby with her. She had decided that instead of waiting for her husband to come out of the macinary area where he worked, that she would go to him to give him his lunch. She had walked with her small child to the back of the building where her husband worked on a single peace of large machinary. As he saw her, he became destraged and neglectid the sensitive equiptment, causing it to spark and flame up. Some of the sparks from the fire hit the baby boys eyes and seared into them. My parents didnt survive and I was blinded.

I dodn't know much about my parents but I had had no living relatives to got to so I was sent to an orphangage where Carisle and Esme had found me. Unlike so many people who are adopted I never really felt the need to dig into my parents past, the way I see it is they were good people who loved me and died before anyone should ever pass on, that is all I need to know. Carisle and Esme couldnt be more my family if we shared the same blood and that perfectly ok with me.

It was suprising for a child such as myself to be adopted, espesilly so quickly, for most people didnt want or couldnt afford the expensis that when along with being blind. Carisle and Esme were not able to have children so they had always been fond of adopting. My older brother Emmett had been adopted two years before me when he was a small toddler and was a year older.

Not even two weeks after Carisle and Esme adopted me did they find out Esme was two months pregnant with Alice, the mierical child, that no one ever thought they could possibly have. Im only older than Alice by about nine and a half months.

I love my family and my few friends to death and I would do anything for them, and I know for a fact that they would all do it for me too.

Although I will admit its painful some of the time.

Carisle and Esme adopted me and love me so they accept me.

Alice and Emmett have grown up with me and are my siblings.

Jasper and Rose are close family freinds and once again have grown up with me.

Ben and Angela have known me since we were in kindergarden then and accepted me extreamly quickly, and have been around me most of their lives.

All of them each and every one of them have reasons to accept, care, and love me.

But I wish that others would accept me for me too. Not for any specific connections, just me.

But the people in this town will never accept me. Its not their faults, they just dont understand my situation. For them Im something that is always needy and strange, too them I am so different that I cant possibly be normal. Ok I will admit that some of it is just them being complete shmucks but if people are really that stupid well the way I see it I should feel sorry for them.

Im not saying that all the people in this town just act sweet to my face that make fun and gossip as soon as they think I cant hear. No, there are a few kind souls here in town. Rebecca the receptionist for the hospital, Ms. Cope, and Mr. Mason from school as hard as it is to bealive, Ceif Swan the sheriff, and Drake the bag boy at the only super market in town, they are all good people and some of the few who sand up or at least dont join in on the gossip.

Living the way I do, I dont talk to many people and I keep to myself, I rearly commit to conversation, and I enjoy my privacy.

This is how I live, but in truth Im just like everyone else.

Im just me.

**hey...**

**hope u enjoyed, pls reveiw :)**

**LUVS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. I just wanna thank Stephanie, bella-loves-edward, MelissaTheTwilightFan, edwardandbellabelong2gether, and really wanna thank mrsjacobblack91 (txs so much for suggesting that story I read it and I am planing to go in a different direction :) txs so much!) for being my very first reviewers for this story! :P I appreciate it tons. :) **

**Hope ya'll enjoy this chappy. just to let you know i dont think i will usually change POV in the middle of a chappy but it seemed to short so I couldnt resist. shrugs :) ENJOY!!**

**-LUVS**

Edwards POV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my right ear.

I grumbled to myself and turned over so I could smack it. As I did it called out the time for me, 6:30 in the morning, it said in an overly chipper voice.

Ugh...I thought, decideng to turn over and go back to sleep.

Suddenly I heard my bedroom door bang open.

Before I even had time to react, I felt someone jump onto my bed shaking it. The small form began to bounce up and down energeticaly. The little ball of pixie dust known as my sister, was laughing and continued to jump on my bed like an ovrely excited little kid on christmas morning coming to wake his parents up.

"EDWARD!!" Alice sang out.

When I just ignored her she got adgitated and flung a pillow at my head.

"What Alice?!" It was too early in the morning for her to do this to me, school didnt even start for like an hour or so.

"EDWARD GET UP! NOW!" she yelled at me.

"Alice, why are you so damn excited?" I grumbled as I draged myself into a sitting position.

"OH EDWARD! YOU FORGOT! THAT NEW GIRL IS COMING! JUST THINK ABOUT IT THE WHOLE DAMN TOWN IS ALL HYPED UP TO MEET HER! THINK OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE GONNA GO UP TO HER AND MAKE COMPLETE IDIOTS OUT OF THEMSELVES!" she gushed.

"ugh...why do I care?" I asked now completely awake and none to happy about it.

"CAUSE!" she shouted as she jumped up and practicaly flew out of the room "Edward! Go and get dressed, I put your clothes in the bathroom for you". I could hear the smile in her voice and then she was gone. Its just scary that she doesnt even drink coffee and shes like this everyday so early in the morning it makes you wanna pull your own hair out just to shut her up and get some peace.

Slowly standing up. I felt for my cane. It was where it always was when I woke up in the morning, right next to my bedside table. Emmett like to call it my "Funky Fresh Old Man Sticky Thing", it is times like that that I am glad we do not acctualy share the same DNA.

With my cane in hand I slowly walked towards the bathroom, I felt for the fauscets on the shower and quicckly adgusted them to my liking.

I striped my clothes and climbed into the scaulding hot water. As the water ran over my sleepy musceles, I slowly relaxed into my normal, clam state.

I took my time washing off. Turning off the shower, I grabbed my towel and climbed out onto the plush bathroom mat.

Toweling my body off I felt much better. I felt for the clothes that Alice had layed out on the bathroom counter for me. She had taken it apon herself from age seven to dress me everyday, and over time she had adjusted the stylings to more simple but still stylish clothes, or so I had been told. Anytime she tried to dress me up way to much Emmett or someone else would make her change my outfit. Today form what I could tell was jeans, a wife beater, and a button up shirt.

I quickly slid on the jeans and pulled the wife beater over my head. Buttoning up the buttons on the shirt, I though about what Alice had said.

A new girl was coming to Forks High.

She was apparently the Cheif of Polices daughter and was moving her form living with her mom all her life.

I had never met her before when she came to Fork every summer or so, but then agian not many people had, only the people at the station, the grocery store, and a couple random people had ever even seen her, and far fewer had ever talked with her.

From the stories about her, apparantly she was very pretty and kinda shy.

Its scary how quickly word travels in a town as small as Forks, where certain people just cant seem to get their noses out of other peoples buisness.

But she was gonna be just like everybody else in this small minded town, shallow.

She would probably ask about my family when she saw how we stayed away from everybody else at school and then someone would tell her what freaks we were and then she would find out about the Cullen boy who was blinde and she would neve look back.

Dismising my thoughts I quickly finished up in the bathroom, grabed my cane and went downstairs.

In a way I felt kinda sorry for her, moving to a town where you had met no one and yet everyone in town knew everything about you.

Isabella's (Bella's) POV:

I sighed as I got out of the shower, drying off, I quickly blew my long wavy brown hair dry.

I had only gotten to my dad, Charlies, house last night, and I didnt sleep at all last night. The rain had beat down on the house like a hurricane, ok well maybe thats exadgerating it a bit but still, it was way to much rain for me.

I quickly walked back down the hall to my room, and shut my door behind me.

Today was gonna be a long day, I could only assume that everyone in this tiny town had heard something about me. I was only grateful to find out that Charlie had told no one of my reasons for being here in Forks instead of back home in Arizona, lounging around with my mom, Phil, and Lilly.

Lilly...

Mon...

Phil...

God damn it! I missed them all so badly and it was all my fault.

No Bella! Dont think about it now, just get ready for school!

I went over to my small closet and pulled out a pain of dark wash jeans. Quickly pulling those on, I rumaged around in my dresser and pulled out a light blue tank top with lace at the bottom and top. I put a plain black hoodie on over it so only the lace showed at the bottom and a very tiny bit at the top. I pulled on my black converses and quickly grabed my pain black backpack.

Forks High here I come.

**hey! hope you liked it, i will update as soon as i can. but you gotta reveiw otherwise i wont so pls. :) LUV YA'LL TONS!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry this is gonna be a quick chappy. My family has alot going on right now so Ive been kinda busy. **

**I really appreciate all the reveiws I got. They made my day much better :) txs. mrsjacobblack91, Rachelandthecupcakecrusades, Mizuki hikari, FairyVampire, MelissaTheTwilightFan ( yours totaly made me laugh :P), bella-loves-edward, twiligh-forever ( you are so right, alot of people a small minded and dont accept otheres for things that they have no control over and are just plain stupid :D ), and "k"! I really appricate it :)**

**LUVS enjoy...**

Edward POV:

Thank god lunch was finally here at last, at this point I thought it would never come. Hallelujah!!

I hate school. I may be blind but I'm not stupid. You would have to be positively retarded not to be able to feel the stares of three hundred people all at once. Although that was the exact case at lunch, I only had to get threw the lunch line and sit with the wall to my back and my family to the front and then no one could see me, let alone stare. When people saw me coming they parted like the red sea on over flow, they just moved aside and stared even more. You would think they would get used to seeing a blind person, and yet, that was never the case.

I could feel the stare lessen consideralbly today though, which was a god send.

Most people where to preoccupied with staring at the new girl, I would feel sorry for her but she probably enjoys it, anyother person would.

I hadnt actually met her, but she was all anyone could talk about.

Apparently she was now officially "hotter than Rosalie" which from what I understand, is quiet a feit. Of course that royaly pissed off Rose which meant the rest of us had to deal with her little green monster crap. Maybe it'll be good for her to have some healthy competition. Ok no, it wont, it will probably just piss her off for a few month till finally she gets used to it, she will still be jealous but she wont be such a pain in the ass anymore.

You gotta love her, I sighed.

I felt my way to the end of the lunch line where the cafeteria lady's always preredied my lunch tray for me everyday. Smiling at the old woman, she had always been nice but far from over the top, I headed to where my table was.

The good thing about living here for so long was that I knew the whole town like the back of my hand so I could pretty much get anywhere unless something was moved, and since everyone always moved out of my way, I never had to worry about accidentally running into someone.

I reached the table and could hear my siblings and freinds all chatting away, hearing them like this made me similed, it made me feel so much more normal than I ever could around other people. Taking my usual seat, I jumped into Alice and Bens conversation about the debate in world history class.

Everything was normal until Rose stormed over in a huff...

**Hey everyone, once again sorry its so short but i promise the next will be at least 5,000 words. Tell you what for every reveiw I get I'll add a hundred :)**

**By the way I would like ya'll oppinion on the POV. I dont know whether I wanna switch freely, every major event, chapter, in the middle of every chapter, or whenever. So please tell me what you think plus if you like one POV over another :) txs so much to everyone who read this! **

**LUVS**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone this is my new chappy i hope you all enjoy, i tried to make it as long as possible. thanks to all my reviewers and readers! :) LUV yall tons!!**

**LUVS enjoy!...**

Isabella ( Bella ) POV :

I easily found Forks High School, it wasn't that hard, in small town the schools are always right along the major road. All I had to do was drive in a straight line and I was there. The school itself didn't even look like a school at all, more like little claustrophobic cubical is one of those over crowded office buildings filled with the guys in penguin suits.

I drove my large, not to mention loud, red truck into the student parking lot of the weird looking school. My dad had given my the truck the night before as a welcome to this crappy place called silver-wear, ok no, I love Charlie and I really do appreciate the car, plus its perfect for me and I am in love with it already. The only bad thing about it was that it attracted alot of attention, you know with it sounding like tanker and all, but I guess we all have our faults. I looked for a decent place to park, looking around it seemed my truck actually fit in with the other cars. I parked outside of the small building marked office.

Grabbing my bag, I took my keys out, and got out.

People all around me stopped and turned to look at me, well the ones who were not already look form my truck. Ignoring them I just headed into the building. Inside there were pot of shrubs, tiny trees, and some other all green plants,what is it with Forks and being totaly green, its everywhere!

The lady behind the desk looked up at me with confusion, before she recognize me for being Ceift Swans daughter, knowing Charlie and the small town of Forks, I have probably been expected. The lady's tag said "Ms. Cope", she looked kinda like a grandmother type figure but not quite as friendly, but she smiled genuinely. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi, I am Isabella M. Swan, I think my dad regerstired me sometime last week." I said politely.

She smiled at me, "Hello Ms. Swan. I'm Ms. Cope, we have your papers all ready let me just go and get them for you." She stood up and when over to the other end of the desk, looking threw some papers, and when she finally found what she was looking for walked back over. "Here you go deary. You need to have this paper filled out by all your teachers at the beginning of class and you can bring it back to me at the end of the day, this is you schedule, and here's a map, the quickest routes form class to class is already highlighted for you. I'll see you at the end of the day. Good luck!" she said as I took everything from her and turned back to go outside again.

I didn't enjoy how affuly cold it was here. I would have to go out, maybe to Seattle, to get some warmer clothes this weekend.

I went back to my truck and memorized the way to my classes, when I heard the bell ring for class to start I headed in to English. I handed my teacher the peice of paper for him to sign and went to sit at the seat where he directed.

Good...I had already read the material that we were gonna have to read this year, and that made me happy, just one less thing I had to worry about. And that was a god send...really.

My classes flew by quickly with only a few people being brave enough to come up to me and talk, it was super annoying ( just to let you all know, Bella has had it hard so she is alot stronger and more confident that in TWILIGHT, she doesn't take crap from anyone :D ) but some of them were nice, like Angela and Ben, they were both really sweet and completely real, not fake which I like.

I heard the bell ring for lunch, but some girl named Jessica kept talking my ear off. I had tryed to sublty tell her to basicaly shove off but she coulnt take a hint, that or shes retarded.

"...so then I was all like OH MY GOD you have the same shoes as me and I tota..." I couldn't take it anymore.

I spun around to face her, "Jessica. Look you seem nice and all but I really don't care about what happened between you and some person I don't even know over a pair of shoes, now please leave me be cause I am just going to get my lunch" and with that I turned and walked out. I felt kinda bad for being sorta bitchy to her but I hate it when people don't take not-so-sudle hints, it just pushes my buttons.

Sighing to myself, I walked over to the cafateria, but before I was even half way there I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I..." The girl cut me off.

"YOU BITCH! WATCH WHERE THE FUCK YOUR GOING! YOU THINK YOU CAN COME TO MY SCHOOL AND ACT LIKE YOUR BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE JUST CAUSE YOU THINK YOUR HOTT! WELL YOU CANT!" I looked up to look at the girl. She looked like a super model, you know the type super gourgse blond, but oddly enough her eyes were gold and she was really pale but none the less beautiful.

"Hey! What the FUCK did I do to you?!" What the hell was this girls problem.

"Fuck you bi.." Ok shes so pissed me off.

"Look I have no idea when up your ass the wrong way, but I have done jack shit to you, so just go and piss off!" I just turned and walked away.

I heard her let some more insults fly but I just ignored her. That only seemed to piss her off even more. She stomped past me to the lunch room, while not so gently catching my shoulder along the way.

OH NO SHE DIDN'T!

(ohhhhh Bella's PISSED! no seriously she really is alot stronger and confident than the real Bella is in TWILIGHT)

Edwards POV: (by the way most said they like Edwards POV better so its gonna be mostly his POV)

...untill Rose huffed over...

Emmett looked over at her hesitantly, defiantly nervous of his girlfriend anger.

"Sweetheart..." he said gently, cringing slightly at her hostile expression, "Whats wro..."

"I'll tell you whats fucking wrong, that bitch fuc...!!" she started to yell at him, but was soon interrupted by a voice that was deadly clam.

Even without being able to see her face, I could tell the voice belonged to an angel, I shouldn't even have a right to see someone such as that, well I guess its good that I cant then...wait! Stop Edward! dont think like that, I've never heard this voice before so it could only belong to the new girl, Isabella Swan, and shes just like everyone else. I foucused back into the conversation around me...

"Now, I know I did not just hear you call bitch!" said the deathy cold voice. There was an extreamly short amount of silence before, I heard a loud smack, then a loud thump and the clatter of a lunch tray, and then the gasps.

"YOU BITCH!!" cried Rose from the floor of the lunch room.

Isabella sounded as if she hand even heard Roses cry, "If you ever mess with me again, that you are gonna wish that you were never even born"

I heard the sound as she spun on her heels, but stopped short and Rosalies words, "Is that a threat?!" she sounded more than just pissed off.

"No," she said calmly, "Its a promise." and with that her foot steps fell away softly in the compeletly silent cafetierifa.

No one moved.

No one talked.

No one ever, and I mean NEVER talked to Rose in a disrespectful way, let alone stand up to her like that, completely unafraid.

Of course the silence was broken by the stupidest guy in the room...Mike.

"BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!" he yelled happily, he hated Rose for all the times she had dumped him, and by the rumours flying around already, he was planning on asking out Isabella. Several people in the room giggled, a few even dared to laugh, our table and the rest of the cafeteria in general was still completely quiet.

Not even Emmett or Alice said anything, Rose had not even moved yet, if I didnt know better I would say that she had just had the shit scared out of her by the new girl.

Ok...I was wrong, this girl..this Isabella Swan, was defiantly different than anyone I had ever met. She would probably treat me just like everyone else did but I could not denie that their was something about her that was totaly different more so than anyone else I had ever met, and by the sounds of it, she had clearly shocked the heart of this small town of Forks, Washington.

**hey everyone i hope this chappy is long enough. i was gonna write more but it didnt sound right as one chappy so i will update super soon with another longgish chappy and for every review that i get the longger the chappy is and the more you have to read.**

**thanks to everyone who reveiwd and read my story. I totaly appreiciate all your support and i hope you all enjoyed.**

**LUVS :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosalies (_Rose_) POV:**

My mind ran around in circles.

How dare this girl come to my school and think she is so much better than the rest of us?! She slapped me for christ sake!! UGGGHHH!! Why didnt Emmett or Alice or someone do something or atleast say something to that bitch for talking like that to me!? What the fuck is her problem!!

I looked around angrily and relized that I was still sitting on the floor. No one had moved, well except for Newton who was throwing his own personal party and Edward. The look on Edwards face confused me to the extream. I know that he couldnt see her so you would think that she had the least affect on him, but no, something was different about the look on his face. He looked a mixture of surprise, which was pretty much on everyones faces, but that wasnt what had strucked me as odd. No, he not only was shocked but his face held admeration, thoughtfulness, and something else I couldnt quite place, unless... NO!! It couldnt be! If I didnt know better I would say he had had love at first sight but that wasnt Edward at all.

But maybe...??

**Edwards POV:**

I was shocked to say the least.

Bella Swan.

Bella Swan.

Bella Swan.

From her personality I could tell she was strong and didnt take crap form anyone but something about her made me get the feeling something else was happening under the surface. Something about her compeled me to feel as though I actually wanted to get close to her, know her, and all her dirty little secertes. I wondered what she looked like...WAIT! What the hell am I thinking shes not different than anyone else and shes probably just another made up dumb ass who probably went left when you said to go right.

But for some reason I couldnt help but get the feeling that she wasnt stupid, but far from it.

Oh well.. I guess I'll just have to wait and see...

**Isabella (_Bella_) POV:**

After my little run in with the bitch from hell, I decided to go straight to class. Lets see 5th period..5th period, yes, bioligy 3. I went straight in, by the time I had gotten the teacher to sign my slip of paper and got all of the information I needed to brush up on for the class. I headed to the only empty table in the back right corner.

There were two empty seats, I assumed that my new lab partner was not her just yet so I picked the seat on the left and sat down. Bring out my notebook and a pen to jot down any notes for the class, when I heard the seat next to be being pulled out.

I looked up to see a guy. But not just any guy, he was built but not overly muscular, had shaggly yet stylish bronze hair, and he was wearing dark sunglasses.

There was something about him I just couldnt put my finger on but no matter. I just looked back down quietly.

"Hello." Said the boy in a velvety voice. Looking up I saw him looking in my direction but not directly at me. And thats when I knew it.

He was blind.


End file.
